


Little Thief

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, no powers, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve will be kicked out of his house if he doesn't pay rent by tonight. Nobody wants to hire him and begging isn't going to bring in enough money, so he decides pickpocketing is his only option. But he never stole anything in his life and it feels like everyone is watching him. When he walks past Stark Tower he knows what to do. He is going to rob the richest man in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-ed, so my apologies for any mistakes or weird sentences. I hope this is still enjoyable!

**Little Thief**

 

Steve pulled his coat a little tighter around him as he walked through Manhattan. It was only three in the afternoon, but it was crowded, and that was exactly why Steve was there. He was completely out of money, he was about to be kicked out of his apartment, and the only way he would get some food in his belly tonight was by pickpocketing.  He had never stolen anything in his life before and his heart was beating too fast. Although that could also be palpitations, you never knew with a heart like his. But it was true that he was really nervous. He had tried to slip his hand in the pocket of a guy on the subway, but it felt like everyone was staring at him.

 

He had been walking around all day, trying to figure out the best ways to get some money, because it really was his last chance. If he didn’t pay his rent tonight he would be homeless. He wouldn’t survive living on the streets for a week. He already had a cold and with his easy fatigability and his heart problems he probably wouldn’t even live through the first night. Not in this cold weather.

 

Steve sighed. He had tried begging before, multiple times, but he hardly ever got enough money to buy himself some food, let alone pay rent or buy the meds he so desperately needed. He could also do without the annoying comments and the scoffing when he asked people for some change. Sometimes people even pushed him away, though most of them were afraid to touch a ‘hobo’ like him. That hurt more than any of his health issues.

 

He stood still when he felt warm air surrounding him. Steve looked up to see he was standing next to Stark Tower. The irony. He was standing next to the building of the richest person in New York. Tony Stark owned a huge multinational company, his products were sold, and loved, all over the planet, he owned several houses, wore clothes that cost more than a month of Steve’s rent, and his car collection was insane. Oh how would Steve love to pickpocket that man. Selling a pair of Starks famous sunglasses would probably give him enough money to buy food for a month. Some people were crazy about Stark and his products. Steve didn’t really understand it, but then again, he never had enough money to actually buy any of those products.

 

Fuck it, Steve was going to do this. His best friend Bucky used to tell him to go big or go home. This was one of those moments. If he was going to jail, then why not go to jail for trying to steal from a billionaire? Steve turned around and entered the tower. Thankfully it was crowded inside. The lower floors were offices and laboratories and all the people working there entered through the main entrance. The hall was big and light. On the right was a desk where two security guys were joking together. Steve used his invisibility to good use. He was so small and insignificant that people never looked twice. Normally it bothered him when people overlooked him, but now he managed to blend in without the security guys even noticing him.

 

That was until he saw the turnstiles. The employees held a card against the gates and the two plastic doors slid open for them. Steve could crawl under the doors, or climb over them, but people would notice and alert the guards. This couldn’t be over so soon already! Steve took a deep breath and looked around. People were holding their wallets against the gates. He could do that! He didn’t have any money, but he did have a wallet, he could act like he had a card. The doors were open exactly eight seconds. If he was quick he could walk in after one of the employees. If he didn’t make it he could act like his card wasn’t working.

 

Steve patiently waited in line, trying his very best not to draw any attention to him. He was sweating and his heartbeat was speeding up again, but he kept his composure. When it was his turn he placed his wallet against the gate. He held his breath as he tried to stay close to the person before him without being too obvious. When the doors closed behind him they hit his leg, but he did get through. There were no alarms, there was no one calling himback, there was no one even looking at him. Nobody had noticed. Steve couldn’t believe this had actually worked!

 

Now all he had to do was act natural. Like everyone else he stepped into one of the elevators. He got himself in a corner in the far back as they moved to a different floor. The penthouse was on the top of the tower. Of course this elevator wasn’t going to get him there, but Steve would go up as far as possible. Once he got there he would figure out what to do next.

 

People got on and off at different floors, but nobody seemed to notice Steve. They were so busy with their phones and papers that they didn’t even see the tiny guy in the back. They just hurried out of the elevator and  moved on to whatever important thing was waiting for them. Steve didn’t move and didn’t make a sound until he was the only one left. It seemed like the elevator took forever to pass the last few floors. Steve was hopping from one foot on the other until the doors finally opened. He peeked to the left and the right, but there was no one in sight. Quickly he got out. There was no private elevator that would let to the penthouse, but there were stairs. Every building, every floor, needed emergency stairs, even the penthouse of Stark tower. Would they be connected to the emergency stairs on the lower floors?

 

Steve pushed open the doors to the stair case, walked in, and closed them behind him. For a moment he listened, but there wasn’t a sound. Good. What wasn’t good was the stairs were only going down. The stairs that went up to the penthouse were hidden behind two locked doors. They had a lock, but no doorknob, and could probably only be opened from the other side. Steve checked the room for cameras before he stepped forward and examined the door from close by. The lock was ridiculously simple, probably something about safety issues, people couldn’t get stuck when there was a fire. Steve searched through his pockets and found the one thing Bucky told him to always carry around: a paperclip. His friend had taught him how to pick locks. Mostly because Steve kept forgetting his keys and locked himself out so often that Bucky had gotten tired of it. Steve never actually broke into someone else’s place, let alone into the house of a billionaire. He almost laughed when the lock clicked open.

 

Slowly Steve started to climb the stairs. Behind him the doors fell shut with a soft click, but it echoed through the room. Steve immediately stood still.  For a few seconds he didn’t move, he just bit his lip and listened to hear if anyone was coming for him. There was nothing. Steve took a deep breath and moved on. He walked slowly, so it took him a minute or two to get to the next floor. It was better to be slow than to have an asthma attack on the staircase. On the next floor was a door, with a small round window in it. Steve stood on his tiptoes and peeked through the little window. It was dark in the room, there were no lights on and it looked like there were no windows at all. This couldn’t be the penthouse, so he moved on.  Two more stairs, another door. This time he saw chairs, a table, and a very big television. Yes, this was his destination and it looked like no one was home.

 

The paperclip once again helped him to get in. Steve stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The door was hidden from view by the stairs that led to the next floor, so Steve couldn’t see anyone and no one could see him. First he listened, then he looked, but there really was no one there. The entire room was empty. Steve couldn’t believe his luck! He got into Tony Stark’s penthouse! He actually did it! He could barely stop himself from doing a little victory dance. He had to focus, getting in was only a small part of this mission, now he actually had to steal something. Steve walked through the room, looking around. The television was a no go, it was way too big to carry downstairs. Steve probably couldn’t even lift it with his scrawny arms. But there was a Starkpad on the coffee table. It would fit in his backpack. He might be able to pay his rent if he sold that. There was a laptop on the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. It wasn’t too big, he could probably grab that too. Everyone in this building was carrying around stuff like that, so it wouldn’t even look suspicious.

 

But then he saw it. Right next to the laptop was a fruit bowl and it was filled with shiny apples, juicy grapes, and beautiful oranges. Steve’s stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten in two days and the fruit looked so good. He just couldn’t stop himself. He made his way to the bar and grabbed a banana. A banana would fill him up more than any of the other fruits and it was quicker. So he peeled the banana and took a bite. Steve almost moaned. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate fruits. It was way too expensive for him, so he enjoyed this to the fullest. When he finished it he dropped the peel in the trashcan. He wanted to walk to the coffee table to get the Starkpad, he really wanted, but when he walked past the fruit again he just had to take another piece. Steve grabbed another banana and took a big bite.

 

‘You know, when I heard the alarm go off, I really didn’t expect some tiny guy stealing my fruit,’ a voice said from behind him. Steve almost choked on the banana. He quickly turned around and found the owner of the penthouse standing there, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

 

‘Did you really think you could just march into the apartment of the biggest tech guy in the country without setting off any alarms?’ Tony asked. ‘I have to say I admire your courage,  nobody else ever tried to get in here. I checked the cameras, you went through a lot of trouble for a guy who just wanted to eat bananas. You could have picked a grocery store, it’s a lot easier.’

 

Shit, of course there had been an alarm. A silent alarm. This had all been too easy, of course it wasn’t easy to get into Tony fucking Stark’s penthouse! He should have just grabbed the laptop, he should have just left immediately. He would probably still get caught, but now he was going to jail for eating someone’s bananas! Steve swallowed his bite. There was only one thing he could try: he would make this guy pity him. If Stark would feel sorry for him he might get away with this.

 

‘I…,’ Steve started, looking at the floor. ‘I was just really hungry.’

 

It wasn’t even a lie.

 

‘I’m really sorry,’ Steve continued as he glanced at Tony. ‘I didn’t know what to do. Please don’t call the police!’

 

‘Give me one reason why I shouldn’t?’ Tony asked.

 

‘If I don’t pay my rent today I will be kicked out of my house,’ Steve said, looking straight at the other man now. ‘I had a job, but I got fired, because I was sick all the time. I got paid so little that I couldn’t afford my medication. I tried to get a new job, but nobody wanted to hire me. I haven’t eaten in two days. If I end up on the streets I’ll die! I have asthma, I have a heart condition, if I become homeless I’ll be dead within a week. When I saw the fruit my only thought was that it would help me survive a little longer.’

 

‘No family or friends who can help you out?’

 

‘No, my father died when I was really young, I don’t even remember much of him anymore,’ Steve answered. ‘My mother died a few years later and I ended up in an orphanage. When I turned eighteen I rented a place with my best friend. He joined the military and for a while we had some money, but he was killed in combat. I’ve been on my own ever since.’

 

‘Why don’t you go to a soup kitchen or something?’ Tony asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

Steve bit his lip. His sad story wasn’t going to get him out of here. Stark looked very unimpressed. Not good. Maybe less honesty, more puppy eyes? He had done it before, he could do it again. They got him out of some nasty situations.

 

‘The soup kitchen is too far away,’ Steve said, while trying to show Tony his best puppy eyes. ‘I can’t walk that far and I have no money for the subway. I tried to sneak into the subway a few times, but they know a lot of homeless people try to get a free ride, so they check tickets all the time. I can’t go there anymore.’

 

Tony huffed. ‘The Maria Stark Foundation has paid a lot of money to set up more food banks, so everyone would have access to them. Now you’re telling me there isn’t one in your neighbourhood? Tell me where you live and I’ll give them a call to set one up right now.’

 

‘There is one close by, but I’m not allowed in there anymore,’ Steve answered. He couldn’t lie about this.

 

‘And you’re not going there, because…?’

 

‘I was there a few months ago and this guy was harassing one of the girls. She obviously wasn’t interested, she told him to go away, but he wouldn’t listen. I punched him in the face. The staff kicked us out, no fighting allowed. I heard that the girl defended me, but they wouldn’t let me back in ever again.’

 

‘You punched him in the face?’ Tony snorted. ‘Oh, that is just perfect! Such a cute and tiny guy, but a true knight in shining armor. I like you. J.A.R.V.I.S. did you do a background check?’

 

‘Yes sir, his name is Steven Grant Rogers and everything he has told you so far is true,’ a voice from the ceiling said.

 

Steve looked up in surprise. ‘Is that…,’ he started. ‘Is that artificial intelligence? He told you I was here, didn’t he?’

 

‘Looks and brains!’ Tony said with a grin on his face. ‘Yes, that’s my AI, and yes, he told me that there was someone in my living room eating my bananas. Which you should finish, you look like you could use some food. Speaking of food, Steve, can I call you Steve, I’m going to call you Steve. Steve, can you cook?’

 

Steve swallowed his bite. Cook? Was this guy offering him a meal if he cooked it himself? He wasn’t going to say no to any kind of food, but this was a bit weird, wasn’t it? Who would offer a guy a meal after he broke into your house?

 

‘Yeah, a little,’ he answered a bit unsure.

 

‘Good!’ Tony said. ‘A little is good enough! You look like a smart cookie, you will get better, J.A.R.V.I.S. can help. This could totally work out!’

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Steve asked.

 

‘I want you to be my cook,’ Tony said. ‘I want to hire you as my cook, give you a job. My last cook ran off to Europe to start her own two star restaurant and I hate cooking. I’m in serious need of a cook and you are in serious need of a job.’

 

‘I tried to steal your stuff,’ Steve clarified, because it seemed like Tony had forgotten about the breaking in.

 

‘Yeah, and the fact that you actually managed to get in here shows skill and determination,’ Tony answered as he pushed Steve into the kitchen. ‘Try cooking something for me, make enough for the both of us, I can’t stand hearing your stomach rumble like that, it makes me hungry. I’ll give you a six month trial period, but I will pay you a decent salary. You cook lunch and dinner for me and at the same time you can make some for yourself. J.A.R.V.I.S. can help you with grocery shopping and new recipes, if you need any. I’ll pay for your medication and I’ll pay your rent until you get your first paycheck. Sounds fair to you?’

 

‘No,’ Steve said as he stepped away from Tony, who’s hand was still on his back. ‘Why would you do this for me? Why do you want me to cook for you? How would you know I wouldn’t try to poison you?’

 

‘I don’t really know either, I made a great deal today with a big company, and I’m going to earn millions,’ Tony shrugged. ‘You told me you couldn’t even pay for a subway ticket, so I kinda wanted to do something for you. And I really, really hate cooking. You would actually do me a favor here. You’re going to eat it too, by the way, so if you’re trying to poison me we’re going down together. So, what do you say? Are you in?’

 

‘It sounds too good to be true,’ Steve said unsure. ‘You know what, I’ve got nothing to lose, even if this is just a thing to stall time before the cops are here. I’ll take the job. Food and money. It would be stupid to say no to that.’ He took another bite of his banana.

 

‘Healthcare too,’ Tony added. ‘One of the perks of working for Stark Industries. Healthcare, dental, stuff like that. I’ll make sure to get you an official contract later, but maybe you could make me something now? I can’t remember the last time I ate. Probably yesterday. Don’t know, but I’m pretty hungry. I’ll pay you the money you need for the rent and your meds after you fed me, so maybe don’t try to kill me just yet? You really need the food too, before you collapse in my living room. There are going to be some weird stories in the papers if you collapse here. What about sushi? I could go for sushi. I’m sure there’s fish in the fridge.’

 

Steve snorted as he threw the banana peel in the bin. ‘You should have hired a star cook if you wanted sushi. What about spaghetti with meatballs instead?’

 

‘Yeah, that will do,’ Tony said. He sat down at the bar, poured them both a drink, as he continued to watch his new cook make spaghetti with meatballs.

 

~*~

 

‘Tony, you have a very important meeting with the shareholders, tomorrow at ten,’ Pepper Potts said as she walked into the penthouse. ‘Tony?’

 

‘He’s not here, miss Potts,’ Steve said from the kitchen, where he was cutting salmon. ‘Will you stay for dinner? It’s sushi night tonight.’

 

‘Steve?’ Pepper asked surprised. ‘You look…different.’

 

‘Yeah, apparently when you finally get the medication and the surgery you need you can have a late grow spurt. I’m a lot healthier now, I can even go to the gym. I know most people don’t like working out much, but it’s really nice to finally be able to run without my lungs burning after a minute.’

 

‘Well, I’m very glad to see that you’re so healthy,’ Pepper said as she looked at him from head to toe.

 

‘Stop drooling, Pep, I already called dibs,’ Tony said as he entered the kitchen.

 

‘Tony,’ Pepper sighed. ‘You can’t call dibs, he’s…’

 

Before she could finish that sentence Steve had dropped everything so he could pull Tony into a kiss. It was short, but sweet and the way they smiled at each other told Pepper that they weren’t putting up a show for her. She couldn’t stop a smile herself.

 

‘Sushi?’ Tony asked when he looked at the food on the counter. ‘Is there something special tonight?’

 

‘Not really,’ Steve said. ‘Only our six month anniversary.’

 

‘Good thing I bought you a present then,’ Tony laughed. ‘You’ll get it after dinner. I really wanna eat your sushi. Have I ever told you it’s as good as that of the Japanese sushi chef I once hired for a birthday party?’

 

‘Several times,’ Steve laughed.

 

‘Tony! You’ve been dating Steve for half a year and you never told me?’ Pepper asked, a bit insulted.

 

‘I’m really sorry, Pep,’ Tony said as he pulled away from Steve, who went back to his sushi. ‘You’ve been in Malibu such a long time and I wanted to tell you in person and the last time we saw each other Steve and I had only been on two dates. You know how much I suck at relationships. I couldn’t have you all excited and then tell you I screwed up again!’

 

Pepper chuckled. ‘You’re forgiven. Steve, take good care of this idiot for me, will you? Have fun tonight, and Tony, I still expect you in my office at ten am sharp! See you tomorrow.’

 

With that said she walked away. As she waited for the elevator she looked back at the two guys in the kitchen and smiled when she saw Tony hugging Steve from behind. Yeah, they were good for each other.


End file.
